We meet again
by Veela-Angel
Summary: Harry moves to New York to get away. But who does he meet? WARNING Slash: HPDM


We meet again

Author's note: This might be the only story that I write out long and plotted. Not sure where it's leading too but it will contrain lemon as will all my storys. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter had moved to New York to escape the magical world. He had done his good deed and wanted a life of his own that had no burdens, limits, and abosutely no danger. He spent the days alone in his apartment or wandering the streets looking at clothes, and familys that happily walked by. He had always wanted a family. A big one, Growing up with no siblings and always being alone made him promise himself that when he had a kid he would have more than one.

Harry worked at the Local Starbucks on 5th street. No one noticed him which made life easier to deal with. He had lost touch with Hermione and Ron on purpose. Hermione would only lecture him about how much he needs the wizarding world and how much everyone loves him and didn't use him because he was "THE" Harry Potter. Ron who now seemed to always listen to Hermione would also tell him to come back and get together with a witch.

He still wasn't to sure which he prefered. Women or Men. Both made him tingle with desire but he had never had a intimate relationship with a man before. He knew Ron and Hermione would accept the fact that he was gay because the wizarding world was full of Gay wizards. He just wanted someone who coud love him and give him the comfort he needed.

No one had ever made Harry feel wanted. He wanted someone who could make him happy when he was sad, and turn his frown into a smile.

Harry casually wiped off the counters and untied his apron. He was dressed in black formal pants and a long sleeved white button up shirt. He still had his unruly black hair and emerald green eyes. The only thing he hid was his scar. Every morning when he woke up he would use a glamour charm to hide the scar.

"I would like a Cappicino to go please," A man in his late 20's with platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes said as he looked around. Harry's breathe caught in his throat. It couldn't be Draco Malfoy could it? What would he be doing in a Muggle town all the way across the ocean. His money, house, and family were all in Whales. He had no reason to be in New York. Unless he too wanted a life on his own.

Draco Malfoy had never thought he would find Harry Potter in New York. He thought Potter would be in London with girls fawning all over him because he was the bloody saviour of the wizarding world. He had to admit he had been jealous when girls would fawn over Harry and touch him in ways Draco could only dream of. That's why when Draco came to New York he slept with as many black hair green eyes men he could find. He would moan Harry's name everytime they shagged. The guys never seemed to mind they were to busy focusing on other things. By the time he knew it Harry had handed him his coffee and he handed over the money.

"So Potter you off," Draco asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes. My shift just ended. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco pulled Harry from behind the counter and out the door. "I'm taking you out to dinner that's why."

Harry was in awe. Draco Malfoy was taking him to dinner. He had a tingling sensation in his pants. Draco Malfoy the Ex-Slytherin Sex God wanted to take him out to dinner. He wasn't sure if it was a trap but who cared he was this close to Draco and they weren't fighting about a single thing. Harry teased himself with Draco's smell. He was literally sex on legs. He was pretty sure Draco had shagged many people. He was Draco Malfoy after all. Every girl wanted to do him, Every guy wanted to be him.

Harry and Draco sat at the dinner table exchanging tales and the things they had done in the past 5 years.

Draco owned his own Company. They made computer programs and he had a big building on WestBrook Avenue. Draco had promised Harry to take him there so Harry could look through the office and watch some of the people while they worked.

He loved the way the candle's lit up Harry's face. He looked angelic and innocent. He had always wanted Harry. Who didn't? But he would never have layed a hand on him because his father would have known that Draco was gay and disown him. Also the fact that Harry always seemed straight by following Chang around like a Love sick puppy.

They headed back to Draco's apartment. The whole apartment was done in white and the furniture was black. Harry admired Draco's taste. It was elegant yet manly. When Harry was pulled into Dracos room he had expected something to happen. But they both just stripped down to their boxers and snuggled up together.


End file.
